Rumi Hidaka
Rumi Hidaka was Mima Kirigoe's manager in Tokyo, Japan. In her early years, she was a working pop idol. She was an institutional patient after she committed several murders when she developed a split personality of Mimarin "Mima" Kirigoe. Background Physical Appearance Rumi was a slight portly Japanese woman. She had black hair, brown eyes, and red lips. Gallery RumiHidakawithercar.jpg RumiHidakachangingroom.jpg Personality Relationships Mimarin "Mima" Kirigoe The Double Bind Staff Mamoru Uchida Victims Powers and Abilities Overview According to Mr. Tadokoro, Rumi was once a pop idol, implying she was a talented singer and dancer in her early years. When Rumi was a manager, she was professionally skilled in organizing appointments and business opportunities. When she represented Mima as her manager, Rumi was able to get Mima on a set with Double Bind, a direct-to-video drama series. Rumi became mentally unhinged when she develops dissociative identity disorder of Mima Kirigoe. When she becomes the "real" Mima, she is proven to be cunning and deceptive, as she manipulated Mima's fan and stalker Mamoru Uchida, also known as "Me-Mania", into creating a website called "Mima's Room" with perfect details of Mima's life, harass her, and made him believe that the Mima was a "fake" that is ruining the "real" Mima's life, and convinced him to kill her. She was even able to pose as a pizza delivery boy to get inside Murano's apartment to murder him. Evolved Individual Special Powers Subjective Reality: Rumi acquired the ability to manipulate the boundaries between reality and fantasy. Rumi can bring anything out of existence or imagining something into reality. However, because of split personality, Rumi's power was mostly done by her Mima persona, which happens to excel quite proficiency, though "Mima" was influenced by Rumi's "other" personality. She first used this to escape the psychiatric hospital. This power can even make Rumi fade out of existance and reappear in a different location, giving the appearance that she teleported. Rumi/Mima was able to evade the police by fading and reappearing in different spots if she was close to being captured or mislead them. This power was even used to switch clothes, this was mostly done when she fades and reappears, she'll appear in a different outfit, as she switched out of her hospital gown and into another outfit. This power requires concentration, if she's in the middle of bending existence and if something disturbs her, whatever she manifests or erases it will become undone. She can even alter/erase herself to remove any physical injuries done to her, by simply fading herself from existence she can reappear again with visible injuries and scars, appearing as though she wasn't assaulted or hurt to begin with. This doesn't protect her from mental or sensory abilities, as it will disturb her concentration. The Young Family and their associates theorized that if Rumi's powers continue to evolve, she might be able to manipulate reality on a global scale, and, due to her condition and split personality, if Rumi were able to come to her senses and suffer an outburst she might end up unintentionally destroy reality. While as Mima that she wields the power fluently, Rumi displays little control and understanding due to her mental illness. There is a limit however of how long she can remain this power active, Jonathan and James estimated it lasts for 10 minutes, and it takes approximately 30 minutes for Rumi to use again, so Rumi would have to go into hiding or resort to use her evolved individual powers to stall for time. Jonathan also theorized if Rumi wouldn't have been killed, the time limit of her power would decrease and be able to use it even longer. *'Narration': Another aspect of altering reality is whatever Rumi writes, anything she writes will come true with flawless results. There are requirements though, she needs to write on paper, and add a punctuation period at the end of a sentence so it will go into affect. She also needs to keep her primary power active to make her narrative abilities work, so if her power deactivates than anything she wrote won't happen even if the process is in progress. The degree of this power ranges from altering probability to reality itself. According to the Young Family and some of their associates, this power might be more dangerous and probably infinite than her primary ability. Likewise, as Mima, she was able to create to duplicate of a mad scientist from a TV show who is cruel, ruthless, and ambitious right down to the character's personality, and bring that said scientist into existence. Rumi can even influence the behavior, thoughts, and actions of the people she writes in. It will even play out as long as whatever she writes corresponds to what action she'll put in. If Rumi wants to influence specific individuals, Rumi needs to know someone's name and their face, it even avoid influencing people who share the same name. Rumi doesn't necessarily need to know their personal name, she can use their given or family name, and even use an alias, so long as she knows what they look like. She doesn't even need to know someone's face, provding she can just know what their physical appearance is, by picturing what they look like in her mind, and write the descriptions she knows so it will affect that individual. This power can also work on animals and non-humans, and can manipulate specific creatures by meeting the same requirements as humans do. **'Hypnosis': By writing someone, Rumi can influence that said individual. However, if Rumi writes someone without corresponding to what action she'll put in, the people who are written will come under a hypnotic trance. For example, if someone feels joy, Rumi will make them unreasonable rage towards someone that person doesn't have a grudge against at all, or if someone is at a place, Rumi will make them feel urge to travel to a specific area. Naturally, the people that Rumi had written in will remain unaware of what Rumi did, even the ones that go into a hypnotic trance will have no memory or knowledge of what transpired once the action they performed has come through. **'Death': Rumi can even cause someone to die. When Rumi writes someone going to die, their death will depend on the probability. Rumi can add specific conditions that will to the individual's demise, setting up the time and place they are going to met their end, and write the cause of death. Rumi can simply make someone have a heart attack, get into an accident, commit suicide, or even commit murder. This power doesn't limit to physical possibilities, as this can extend to causing deaths that seems impossible, like making someone's body twist in different angles with many witnesses being dumbfounded and horrified of the outcome. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Takao Shibuya - Murano - Mr. Tadokoro - Mamoru Uchida - Death Trivia *According to Mr. Tadokoro, Rumi was once a pop idol like Mima was. *The plot revolving around Double Bind is about someone with a split personality of a serial killer, which ironically came to the point of how Rumi turned out to be. Mima was playing the role in which her character developed a split personality that would murder people who tarnished her reputation, which compares to Rumi developing a split personality of Mimi where "she" went on a killing spree against the Double Bind staff that tarnished Mima's image. It even revolves around Eri Ochiai's character's line, "by killing, and later becoming, her sister the top-model, she salvaged her heart", which deepens the point with how Rumi, as her Mima persona, believes she is the "real" Mima and the Mima is a "fake" which ruined the "former's" life when the "latter" left her pop idol career to become an actress. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Animated Characters Category:Killers Category:Businesspeople Category:Humans Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fallen Characters Category:Villains